The Goddess of Spring and the Lord of the Underworld
by Nawfar the WaterLily
Summary: Hades, the Lord of the Dead and Persephone, the Goddess of Spring. Two very different people with very different personalities; yet the perfect match. Follow their story as they meet many obstacles along the way, as we see how the so-called 'personification of innocence' became the Queen of the Underworld.
1. Prolouge

Prologue

There was a time, long ago, when the ancient Greek civilization flourished, becoming one of the most powerful empires at that time. That was, of course, expected; the graces of their Gods were with them. The Greeks learnt from since young to worship – and fear – them lest they would meet a terrible faith. The Gods themselves came down to mingle with them, having demi-god children on the way; though they were some who distanced themselves. You can conclude the two different people maintained a close relationship with the Greeks giving their sacrifices and prayers and the Gods giving their blessings in return.

There was also the Moraie. They were the ones who created the Greeks destiny based on all of their decisions, actions, thoughts and personality.

Clotho, the Creator of the Tread of Life.

Lachesis, the Weaver of the Tread of Life.

Atropos, the Cutter of the Tread of Life.

They lived in the Caves of the Underworld. Far deeper hidden than Tartarus.

Such should have been another normal day for them. But right now there was something else on their minds. Something that they seemed to have overlooked during the course of time. A someone, in fact.

Clotho was the one who broke the silence. "I think we all have the same thing on our minds, sisters." Her voice echoed off the walls of the small yet comfortable cave.

"Lord Hades needs a companion", Lachesis said, confirming their thoughts.

"Yet, it is a shame that there doesn't seem a goddess that can suit him or the role of being Queen of the Underworld." Atropos added.

"Ah, yes. But that only applies to the living ones, not the ones that are not born." Clotho implied.

"What do you have in mind, sister?" Lachesis asked, her voice filled with curiosity.

The youngest Fate smiled. "Demeter", she answered simply.

That was all the duo needed to know. The Goddess of Harvest was currently with child.

"And this is the time of birth", Lachesis added.

"Life and Death", Atropos contemplated. After a few moments she did something she rarely did. She smiled. "I like it."

"Then it's decided", Clotho said. "She will be the new consort of Hades."

"Yes. Lachesis agreed. After a few minutes she added, "But what would be a love story without a few complications?"

Her sisters had faces of indifference before the three of them laughed. With Demeter that wouldn't be hard.

* * *

**Hello Readers!**

**Well, this is the first time I ever published a story on Fanfiction. Please, feel free to review. I wouldn't mind if you point out any mistakes or don't like it. But I can promise you it will get better along the way.**

**Nawfar the WaterLily**


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Hades Aidoneus, the Ruler of the Underworld, sat on the black ebony throne of Erebus, deep in thought. His messy obsidian hair cascaded onto his chest while his fathomless onyx eyes gazed aimlessly into space.

The amount of dead had increased tremendously over the last few weeks. In fact, all of this was because of one reason.

Demeter.

Even when they were small trapped in their father's stomach they bickered; endlessly. She thought he was a horrible, disgusting bastard while he thought she was about exactly the same. It was then worsened when Hades picked the kingdom of the Underworld to rule while she got the title of the Goddess of Harvest and Agriculture.

They were forever enemies and opposites.

She had placed a famine onto the lower region of the planet. It seemed to him that she enjoyed doing anything that might upset him.

He sighed and ran a hand through his curly hair, messing it up even more. A knock on the doors of the throne room snapped him out of his thoughts.

Resuming his normal regal posture and straightening up on his throne he answered, "Enter".

In flew in Hermes, the messenger god. He had cheerful blue eyes and sandy wavy hair that reached just above his ears. With his 5'7" height no one could believe that this innocent looking boy was the god of thieves.

"Uncle", he greeted, giving a slight bow with his head.

"Hermes." He carried his Cadeus in hand, which Hades knew it was business.

"The Summer Solstice Meeting and Festival is to be held two days from now. Lord Zeus and Lady Hera look forward to your presence."

Hades' eyes narrowed "What else?" It wasn't like he hadn't known. In fact who can forget such an important thing like that?

Hermes gulped nervously. "Lady Hera also wanted me to deliver you this letter personally." He said revealing the scroll to him.

"I see." He had descended the steps leading away from his throne now and took the letter off Hermes' hands. His eyes narrowed further as he read the contents.

There was an awkward moment of silence until Hades broke it.

"If that is all Hermes, I guess you are sensible enough to know that the door is right behind you." His eyes were still focused on the letter.

"Yes. Of course, Lord Hades." With that he flew hurriedly away.

The Elder God sighed. He would talk to Demeter later but right now he would concentrate on his other sister's letter.

* * *

Dear Brother,

I can't take this anymore. How could he do this to me? Am I that of a burden to him that he always has to bed a different woman constantly? He even commanded for Demeter's beloved Persephone to come. Honestly, I cannot keep up with this. I am sending this with Hermes, so no excuses this time. I want to talk to you personally. Letters are just not enough. Please make sure you attend the Summer Solstice Meeting. If not for me but for a sister in need, please do.

Hera.

* * *

Hades groaned. Will she ever stop sending him these letters? Besides, what is the use of keeping up with this? Hera and her mood swings, the Summer Soltice and Demeter? By Tartarus, these women are so hard to understand.

* * *

**Hey Readers,**

**By the way the plot is still under construction so it may be a tiny bit confusing. And I am updating once a month.**

**Nawfar the Waterlily.**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Persephone was in her garden bathing herself in the sun's rays. Her hair was spread out like a hallow around her as she stared up into the sky. It was serene just sitting there surrounded by the forest and she enjoyed it to the fullest. The rustling of leaves as the tree branches swayed, the clouds like pieces of cotton as it moved slowly across the blue sky, the scents of different varieties of flowers as it danced in the wind-

"KORE!"

The young maiden sighed as she got up from her position. Straightening her peplos she turned towards her mother.

Demeter was storming towards Persephone, brown eyes flashing with anger. As soon as she approached her daughter however, her expression softened yet there still was a little bit of disappointed hidden in her eyes.

"Kore! Where were you?! You sent the nymphs away when I clearly told you not to! How many times do I have to tell you to keep some company around you at all times?!" .Her dirty blonde hair was in a chignon with strands of her hair out of its once neat state. She donned a chiton and a robe with a golden girdle around her waist. The earthly shades of her clothes complemented her olive complexion deeply.

"Mother, I am sorry but I just wanted to have some time to enjoy the peacefulness of my surroundings. You and I clearly know that it is not always possible with chattering nymphs around you all the time." Unlike her mother's tone, Persephone spoke in a soft, melodic manner that always seemed to have a calming effect on people regardless of anytime anywhere; even on Demeter.

Demeter's brown eyes returned to its normal warm and comforting way of being and a small smile came to her face. "Yes. I understand my dear." she said, as she pulled her daughter into a bone- crushing embrace. "But don't do that again." she added on a serious note as she released her.

Persephone sighed and looked down to the ground as she replied, "Of course I won't mother".

"You know what is so interesting Kore?", Demeter asked.

Persephone looked up, confused why her mother asked such a question.

The Older Goddess answered the question for her, "You always look down onto the ground when you lie." However, when you looked at her face Demeter was not angry. In fact, she smiled. "A trait I am afraid you gained from your mother."

With that they both laughed.

"Come on now, Kore."Demeter said as they stopped laughing. "It's time for us to get ready for the Summer Solstice Meeting." She did not say it with enough enthusiasm as she should have but the younger Goddess did not seem to care since she dashed towards the cottage.

* * *

**Hi Readers,**

**I know that you are like "WHAT! ISN'T DEMETER SUPPOSED TO BE DELUSIONAL!". Well, in my story she is going to to be motherly and sympathtic (She is after all the Goddess of Harvest) so no hate. I want my fanfiction to be different from others not a 'go with the flow' kind of one.**

**And, for thanks for stating your views on my story. I know these chapters aren't long enough but I will try my best to adjust to you readers' standards. I just need time to do so.**

**Once again, no hate please.**

**Nawfar the WaterLily.**


End file.
